Code Magic
by Nomen-the-namliest
Summary: Sissy buys a mirror. Little does she know its a portal to a magical world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CL.

Sissy had bought a mirror from an antique store. She put it in her room and went to sleep. She was disturbed that night by a noise, she turned on the light grabbed her baton being the best weapon she could think of if somebady really did threaten her and began to look around. When she saw the mirror it did not reflect her room at all but rather a forest at night. It reflected her but she was different somehow. She put her hand on the mirror and fell in. There she noticed that she looked different. She was scared the forest was dark and cold. She held the baton closer which might or might not have somehow changer form found relatively comfortable place to rest and fell asleep shivering.

**I have no real plans for what happens there except that they should have a few battles or quests or something. I mostly want to explore an idea of mine involving their powers based on two of the episodes. Everyone will be in their Lyoko form S1-3 Jeramy programed 4. Which for Sissy is currently her chearleader outfit cause she doesn't have one if you have ideas let me know. If my idea has already bean explored please point me to the fanfic. They will all meet up in the magical world. But I think I will take sugestions. Wow this chapter has more comment than story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not owm Code Lyoko**

Still don't own Code Lyoko

Sorry for the mixup My document was not loading so I tried editing an existing document.

The next day the gang noticed that Sissy was late for class. Jeremy asked Odd if Sissy was sick, or had started vacation a week early. Odd whispered back that she didn't seem sick last night and did not say anything about starting vacation early besides her father would never allow it. She is probably just late you know she can be irresponsible sometimes. Jeremy retorted that she could be almost as irresponsible as her boyfriend. The entire class passed and Sissy did not show up. Then the next one and the one after that and still no sign of Sissy. By lunch time the entire group was worried well except Yumi. During lunch Yumi came up to them and asked them what was wrong. They responded that Sissy did not show up to any of her classes and asked if Sissy had told her why. She responded I'm just learning about this now. This is strange we're her best friends she would have told one of us if she was going to miss half her classes. Yea Odd replied I say we look for her and ask her. They looked everywhere for Sissy but couldn't find her. They decided that after school Odd should check her room to ask her and if Sissy was not there to ask her father.

After school Sissy had still not shown up so Odd had gone to her room to check on her. She was not in her room but she had a new picture of herself. It was her in a nice outfit in a forest. He also saw a big purple leopard in the picture. He figured that Sissy must have been getting him a present he also figured he was seeing things because the picture seemed to be moving. He touched it admiring its beauty and fell in.

Thank you SeeMeInTheShadows for your advice.

Also I would like to thank Ryan Black for clarifying what happened in Vertigo. Vertigo is not one of the two episodes I mentioned in chapter one.

**I am being payed in reviews so I came up with a scam to make you pay up. I will personal message the next chapter early to those who review this chapter sighed in and ask for it.**

**You get 1 chapter for acknowledgment. E.G. Great job by the way me want next chappie. Your plan is evil evil I say but alas...**

**1 chapter for guessing close. I get it you... (This one and the next is up to my discretion.)**

**1 for useful advise for future chapters. To improve your writing you should... Wouldn't it be cool if...**

**1 chapter for going through all my other CL fan fictions and reviewing on the ideas in them. **

**Great job doesn't count with this one I need to know you read them.**

**I am on chapter six but will not post chapter 3 until next week. **

**Chapters may change a little from the time I send them to you and the time I post them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disklaimer I don't own CL

Meanwhile Sissy woke up to find herself in a forest. She did not remember going to the forest next to Kadik and could not recognize where she was. The last thing she remembered was buying a mirror and having a weird dream about the mirror. It was a really beautiful place and she wanted to be able to find it again. So she left a trail on her search for civilization As she made distance she began to be grateful she had left a trail. It appeared to be a relatively safe place, and for all she knew she was only getting more lost. On her search she noticed a glowing tree. This led her to the conclusion that she was dreaming so she pinched herself. Naturally this hurt a little. This led her to the conclusion that she might be awake. She was still not entirely sure it was not a dream but she decided to take it seriously until she woke up. Nobody is made fun of for thinking a dream is real while asleep. However she would know that this had bean a dream when she wake up in her nice safe bed. She could not find any signs of civilization or places she recognized but she did find an apple tree. She ran up to it and immediately grabbed an apple but just before she took a bite she remembered Snow white. Normally that would not stop her but with the glowing tree and her dream last night it suddenly seemed like a bad idea to eat it. She pocketed it and another apple and went back to where she slept last night figuring she might come across a dear or something she can feed one to. If it was okay she would feel silly and immediately eat the other apple. If it dropped dead better it than her.

Want a exclusive sneak peak of the next chapter? See chapter 2 for details.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Sissy made it back to where she had woken up she was tired. She took some time to rest then she tried to set up camp since she might be there for a while. She tried building a shelter out of branches which she could find but by the time she was done all she had was a pile of wood. "Well that attempt was a total failure" she murmured "I guess I at least collected a good pile of firewood." She then decided to look for shelter under a tree and found a nice place under a trees branches which looked like it would be sheltered from the rain.

"Well I have some sort of shelter at least she" said "I should probably build a fire with some of the wood I collected". Sissy then built a place for the fire and realized she did not have matches. "Okay" Sissy thought "it is possible to build a fire without matches first break some pieces of wood into the smallest pieces possible and find some dead leaves. Then I just need to find two flat stones and smash then together with all me strength." "Come on sparks come on come on light already" Sissy screamed as she tried to get a fire to light "that's it I give up I won't have a fire." Sissy then started crying "I wish I had matches with me no I wish I was back at home where I wouldn't need them

. She would occasionally look at the apples she was too afraid of poison to eat them. But she can die from hunger too and they were beginning to look more tempting. Too bad she could not find that test subject. By the time it got dark her best achievement was creating a bed out of leaves under the tree. When Sissy was about to go to sleep when suddenly she saw a leopard in the distance. She screamed in fear which brought her to the leopards attention. She tried to run but before she could take three steps the leopard had caught up to her. Okay running might not have bean the smartest decision she thought when attacked by a big cat I think I am suppose to fight back and prove you're not an easy meal. She then acted really aggressive hitting and kicking him trying to scare him off. This seemed to work a little. He backed up a little and spoke. Come on Sissy is that any way to treat your boyfriend.

Review now get new chapter sooner see chapter 2 for details.


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrich noticed it had bean a while since Odd had went to check on Sissy. He called Odd on his cell phone but got no answer. He decided to go check it out himself. When he got to the room he saw the mirror with his Lyoko form as a reflection. He moved and found out it was indeed a mirror and not a picture. He rubbed his eyes and a samerie also rubbed his eyes in the mirror. He decided to call his friends and have them check it out. He figured that he would sound insane if he said what he really saw so he just told them he found something in Sissy's room they ought to see. Aelita was the first to show up because her room was closest. Jeramy was next finally Yumi showed up from her house. When they looked in the mirror all their Lyoko forms* were reflected. Jeramies was a wizard.

Ulrich:See why you had to see this.

Aelita: The mirror must be a portal to magical world.

Jeramy: Thats ridiculous its obviously a trap set by Xana. (This takes place after season 4.)

Yumi: Listen maby Aelita's right maby Jeramy's right. However we need to save Odd and Sissy and we can't do that unprepared.

Yumi went home and got the sword from the Taelia episode, some cloth fans, food and some waterbottles. She put all these things in a backpack and came back. Ulrich swiped a fake sword and cloth fans from the drama supplies. Jeramy tried studying the mirror with his labtop. Aelita tried to help but eventually Jeramy got tired of her help and she decided to make a star bracelette from Sissy's stuff hoping it would work. When they were done gathering supplies and Jeramy discovered nothing they went through the mirror in search of Odd and Sissy.

* All their reflections are from season 1-3 because I think Jeramy programed their season 4 forms.


	6. Chapter 6

Odd and Sissy had decided that the forest proberably was a little dangerous. They decided that Sissy would atch while it was light out enough for her than she would wake Odd up and have him watch. She petted Odd and he rested his head on her lap. He actually made quite a cute kitty when he slept. It did not hurt on the cool night that he was warm though.

Meanwhile the rest of the Lyoko warriors minus the one that did not have the forsight to be reseased by Xana were searching for them.

Yumi: You know its starting to get dark maby we should try to build a fire or something and get some sleep I don't think we will find them tonight.

Jeramy starts to explain how to build a fire. Ulrich retorts that they could just have Aelita use her Lyoko attack. Since the plan did make sence Aelita tried it. Turns out she couldn't. Everybody tries to start a flint. Eventually while preparing to strike Jeramy's hand began to glow. Eventually they gave up on starting a fire and decided to have Jeramy take first watch.

* * *

He he guess the point of this fanfic besides just sending them into a magical realm. I'll give you a hint its demonstrated in this chapter and the chapter where Odd met Sissy. There are also 2 episodes which I claim follow this pattern.


End file.
